


What Could Have Been

by perdistempon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakup AU, F/F, I'm Sorry, Super angsty, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdistempon/pseuds/perdistempon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ooh, looks like someone has a lesbian admirer,” Arya joked.</p><p>“Shut up,” Sansa mumbled as she grabbed the paper. It was lined, with a border of roses and the initials MT at the bottom. “You’re completely hammered.”</p><p> Hey cutie, hope you’re into girls 774-876-3257</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I wrote a while back that I found. I hope you guys enjoy!

_i - sight_

They had first seen each other in a bar, under dazzling lights and pounding music.

Sansa didn’t know why she had let Arya drag her to the club, but it hardly seemed to matter, seeing as she went. After finishing her second virgin margarita, she was preparing to order a third when it arrived at the table.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t order this,” Sansa explained, pushing it back at the waitress, who simply shook her head.

“The girl at that table bought it for you. She also wanted me to give you this note.” The waitress put the paper next to the drink, pointed at the table behind them, then left.

Sansa turned around to find a stunning brown-haired girl laughing with three other girls. She turned towards Sansa and winked at her before returning to the conversation she was having.

"Ooh, looks like someone has a lesbian admirer,” Arya joked.

“Shut up,” Sansa mumbled as she grabbed the paper. It was lined, with a border of roses and the initials MT at the bottom. “You’re completely hammered.”

 _Hey cutie, hope you’re into girls 774-876-3257_  

"Go for it,” Arya told her, looking back to stare at the girl. “She’s hot. I would fuck her if I wasn’t straight. Or if she wasn’t interested in you.”

“I’m _straight_ , Arya. And stop staring.” Arya rolled her eyes as she drank her beer.

“Sure you are,” Arya slurred.

“I am,” Sansa protested, but she didn’t get rid of the note.

_ii - butterflies_

Sansa shifted nervously in her seat, sipping her tea. She had dressed in a white sundress, with her red hair cascading over her shoulders.

She still couldn’t believe she had agreed to meet the girl from the club. Sansa had always believed herself to be straight but there was something about the girl that made her butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart thump loudly.

Sansa still has doubts about the girl. This was the most daring thing she’s done in a long, long time. She’s not even sure if she’ll be into the girl, or if the flutters were nervousness.

The bell attached to the door of the cafe rang and Sansa looked towards it. The girl from the club was walking in, with a red v-neck t-shirt and a black skirt. She looked professional and yet so sexy at the same time. The sight of her made Sansa blush. 

She raised her hand and smiled hopefully. The girl caught sight of her and a big smile spread across her face. She walked over to Sansa with such a determined purpose and ease at the same time.

"I’m so glad you decided to call me,” the girl beamed as she sat across from Sansa. Her bright smile caused all of Sansa’s doubts to disappear.

_iii - perfection_

Margaery is her name and she loves talking and her favorite season is spring and she has a rose tattoo on her hip and her name is Margaery.

Sansa can’t get over her name. _Margaery_. She says it as often as possible, slowly savoring it each time. Sometimes when she’s alone she’ll mutter it to herself until she’s laughing.

Margaery fills Sansa with joy. Everything about her is perfect, from her sly smirk when she says an innuendo to her smooth skin to her strong yet delicate way of holding Sansa after they make out (they haven’t had sex yet, but Sansa thinks it’ll happen soon). Margaery’s glittery laughter sends her into a blissful paradise she has never experienced before.

Sansa knows in her soul who _the one_ is, and her name is Margaery.

_iv - leaving_

"I can’t wait to meet your the rest of your family,” Margaery whispered into her ear as Sansa cleaned the dishes. She immediately tensed, and she knew Margaery can sense it. “What?”

"Margaery, you need to understand… Arya is different. I don’t think I can tell the others.” Margaery tenses as well and stalks away. Sansa dropper the plate she was washing and dried off her hands, hurrying after Margaery.

"How is she different?” Margaery asked coldly. Sansa sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“I know she's okay with this kind of stuff…” Sansa began, only to be cut off by Margaery.

"This kind of stuff? You mean love?” Sansa sighed.

“Margaery, I didn’t mean it like that, I just mean that…” Margaery cut her off again.

"And she's the only one who you know is okay with it? So the others probably are and you still won't tell them?" Sansa flinched, because she was right. "You're an _adult_ , Sansa. Why does their opinion even matter?"

"Because they're all I have," Sansa whispered, staring at her feet.

"You had me." Sansa looked up at the past tense, alarmed. Margaery grabbed her purse and stalked off towards the door. “I can’t believe you, Stark. I thought you were the one.”

Sansa felt a pang of pain in her heart at her girlfriend’s words. “I am. I have to be because _you’re_ the one,” she blurted out. “I love you, Margaery.”

Margaery shook her head, but didn’t turn to face her. “If you loved me, you would do this for me.”

“But it’s not the same as it is in your family,” Sansa whispered helplessly. Margaery stopped a foot away from the door.

“I’m sorry, Sansa,” she said sadly.

Sansa shook her head rapidly and collapsed to her knees. “No,” she mumbled. “No, no, no.”

Margaery swung the door open. “Call me when your family can know.” She left. The door slammed with a resounding thud, and Sansa began to cry.

_v - pain_

Sansa knew Margaery would come back. She had to. She was _the one_. And when she came back, they could work out the issue of  Sansa’s family.

She didn’t though. Not on the first day, or the second, or the third. Not within the first week, or the second, or the third.

 _She just needs some time_ , Sansa reassured herself. _She needs time to cool down_. But after the first month passes, Sansa’s hopes diminish.

 _Time_ , she reminds herself, but it doesn’t work like it used to.

On the year anniversary of Margaery’s leaving, Sansa cries and cries and cries. She’s a shaking mess of sobs and depression because that’s when she knows. Margaery isn’t ever coming back.

_vi - regret_

Sansa regrets it her whole life. She regrets not telling her family she had a girlfriend and her name was Margaery and that she was _the one_. She regrets not calling Margaery and telling her that she told her family and they could be together. Sansa regrets it all.

Sansa wonders if Margaery ever regrets anything. She wonders if Margaery regrets walking out the door and never calling her. Sansa is torn between wanting her to regret, and wanting her to have moved on and married a wonderful woman who could tell her family.

Each year, on the anniversary of Margaery’s leaving, she locks herself in her apartment and refuses to talk to anyone. She cries and lets herself be alone with her thoughts. She regrets it the most on that day, with dead dreams of a future shared swirling in her head.

And on those days she’ll take the little golden box she bought and unlock with the key that never leaves her neck and she’ll draw out the paper. The lined paper with a rose border and the initials MT scrawled in the right corner. She’ll read the words that are forever ingrained on her brain. _Hey cutie, hope you’re into girls 774-876-3257_.

Sansa regrets, and she remembers. She remembers a wink under brilliant lights, and she remembers a red v-neck and a black skirt, and she remembers whispering a name until she collapsed in giggles. But she also remembers a scene that played out so long ago the memories are blurred. She remembers muttering no as her everything walked out the door.

And Sansa thinks she’ll die.


End file.
